Walking on the Earth
by Evergreendusk
Summary: four fallen come to Earth! I don't own SA
1. school and random questions

_**This is walking on the earth! Finally! Just a note, this is all in my pov. If not, I'll say.**_

"Who are you?" asked a voice as I turned to face them.

"I see you have arrived. This is planet Earth. This is where your story is inside a book," I say.

There was Conor, Abeke, Meilin, and Rollan! I was so excited to meet the four fallen.

"I'm inside a book? This is absolutely the best thing ever!" exclaimed Meilin.

"It tells your point of view, too. That means that you actually liked it when Rollan kissed you."

"What? You actually…" Rollan blushed as Meilin rolled her eyes. This was still so exciting to have the four fallen here!

"So tell me, who are you?" asked Meilin.

"Call me Alicio and say hi to your fans," I say. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be a smart mouth, it's just in my nature.

"Fans? We have fans?" asked Abeke excitedly as she looked around.

"This is practically a game. Each day, I want you to do a new activity. I will write it down on a website to tell you about your experience."

"What's a website?" asked Conor.

I laughed. I've seriously never heard anything more ridiculous. "A website is like a picture that can move when you click different buttons. It's charged with electricity."

"What's electricity?"

I had to keep myself from falling down by what Conor said. It was ridiculous.

"Kind of like… uh… lightning."

"So, to sum it up, a website is a moving drawing drawn by lightning."

I laughed a nervous laugh. This was not gonna be easy.

"Anyways, you're going to be experiencing a whole lot of different activities. School is first, then some other random things. You're going to like earth, I promise. Oh yeah, don't ever carry weapons around. Police will catch you."

"What are police?"

Again, I laugh a nervous laugh. This was definitely NOT gonna be very easy.

The next day…

"Okay, today is school. I think you'll like it," I said. I _hope_ that they'll like it.

The four fallen went to class with me. Meilin carried some type of bag. Rollan had his sash around his waist and a little pouch. Conor didn't carry anything, and Abeke had a pile of books that were taller than her head. I smacked my forehead.

"You put your backpacks in your lockers and you have to carry only the things necessary for class inside. That means you, Abeke. _I_ don't usually need a pile of books."

"Oh," they all said in unison.

I walked to room 105 with them. People stared at them when they walked by. I was guessing by the fact that their clothes are so old fashioned, that we needed to go shopping.

" _Bonjour, la classe, aujourd'hui on va-_ "

I forgot. The four fallen don't know French.

"Sir, we have visitors from Erdas, another planet. They don't know French."

"Right, class, we have English the whole day."

The class made a 'YAY' and I rolled my eyes.

" _Actuellement, je sais le français,"_ said Conor. The class made an 'aw' and continued chatting.

"Yeah, that's only one of you; we need to speak English anyways."

The class 'yayed' again and continued chatting.

Abeke shrugged and released Uraza. I winced. The class screamed and started running away from the leopard.

"Get her back into the passive state!" said Scarlet as she backed away. Scarlet also reads Spirit Animals.

Abeke got Uraza back to passive and I let out a sigh of relief. All was maybe sort of going to maybe sort of be kinda alright.

"What's that?" asked Rollan, pointing to a boy's phone.

"It's called a phone. Ever heard of it?"

"Ever heard of 'no'?"

The boy looked taken a back and I laughed a little. It was always fun to see boys getting beaten.

"Okay, class, let's do our first assignment."

I hope you liked it!

~Alicio


	2. the mall

_**The four fallen go shopping!**_

"What's a mall?" asked Rollan as we were on a sky train. I slapped my forehead. This was the millionth question on this trip they had.

"Kinda like your little market places."

"Great. I'm super excited to go do the groceries," said Rollan sarcastically.

Scarlet and I have no such Idea of how to explain this thing. They have absolutely no technology on Erdas.

We got off the sky train pretty soon after. Scarlet and I have a big surprise waiting for them.

"We have a surprise for you," said Scarlet. "Each of you has fifty dollars to spend in the mall."

"Where did you get all that money?" asked Conor. "Fifty times four is two hundred. Where did you get two hundred dollars?"

"The extra-terrestrial explorer station gave this to us to observe your physical and mental reaction in such situations which needs the alien's mind to make a decision."

I was very surprised that Scarlet was able to say such a scientific sentence.

"In other words, it doesn't matter. It's science."

Abeke raised one eyebrow as to say that she has no idea what we mean. She shrugged and went on with it.

"That is the ugliest dress I have ever seen in my entire life!" said Meilin, pointing to a dress.

"Actually, your clothes are so out of style, y'know?" I said innocently.

"Rollan, please tell me she's lying," commanded Meilin.

Rollan bit his lip. "Well, you see, Essix is in passive and-"

"She's on your shoulder."

"Well, I was about to put her in passive!" said Rollan as he did so.

Meilin crossed her arms and stared at Rollan. She didn't look the happiest. And everyone knew that if Meilin wasn't happy, everyone should beware.

"Anyways," I said, breaking the silence. "I think we should go shopping."

Scarlet and I dragged them (literally!) to the first store. It was a tiring job and people kept staring at us as we walked by. I dragged the two lovebirds while Scarlet dragged the sheep boy and the one from Nilo. When we arrived, I didn't think I smelled very good.

"We have arrived. Thank you for boarding on Alicio's airlines. We hope you had a fun time while we almost died," I said, in a half sassy, half sarcastic tone.

Meilin rolled her eyes at me. I glared at her.

Rollan stood up, brushing his old fashioned pants. So out of style.

"First thing's first, we need to get you out of _those_ ," I said, pointing to their clothes.

"I'm going to be as honest as Alicio, and say that they are the most terrible clothes that I have ever seen."

I was happy Scarlet was finally on my side. After so many attempts…

Meilin was not very happy looking when Scarlet said that. "Sorry," said Scarlet in return.

Conor walked happily into the store, unlike the rest of them.

Abeke picked up some shorts. "How do you defend yourself with these?"

Conor picked up a flowery skirt. "What do you think this will match with?"

Rollan chose a tie. "What do you do with this," he said, while attempting to wrap it around his waist.

And finally was Meilin, who came out of the dressing room with Scarlet's advice. It was a beach dress that went all the way to the ground. She spun around, and Rollan had his eyes fixed on Meilin.

"I don't think he'll be fine," remarked Abeke, pointing to Rollan who just fainted.

"Whatever. I'm gonna buy this," said Meilin, looking at the price tag. "Fifty-one dollars? Is there bargain?"

"No ma'am. This store doesn't have bargains. Sorry," said the cashier from the other side.

"Excuse me? This is an alien that you're looking at," I snapped.

"Yeah sure," said the cashier, "prove it."

Meilin shrugged and released Jhi.

The cashier screamed and ran out of the store. "It's an alien!"

"I guess it's free."

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	3. thanksgiving panicking

_**Happy thanksgiving everyone! (In Canada)**_

"HELLO?!" I yell, while pounding the door. "We need pumpkin pie and turkey! It's essential to thanksgiving!"

"Excuse me, ladies," said Rollan, pushing Scarlet and I.

He kicked the door, hard enough to get himself to the hospital. He winced and hobbled away on one foot. I looked at where he kicked. There was a thumb tack, sticking out on the needle side. There was also red blood dripping down.

The most I can do for his stupidity was giving him a band aid.

Then, he charged at the wooden door. The door flung open from the inside, while crushing Rollan to the ground.

"Hello how may I help you?"

Conor screamed and started running around the store. Abeke chased him and tried to stop him. Scarlet ran after them too, but she was trying to stop them from knocking over pies. Let's just say if this was a subjet at school, she would get an F-.

Meilin prepared to punch the store manager. I barely held her back.

"Calm down, Meilin. Think of unicorns and rainbows," I said, nervously.

"If unicorns and rainbows are ways to kill people, then, yeah, I'm thinking about it."

I laughed nervously.

"Help! Anyone! A wooden door killed Rollan!"

Conor screamed and knocked over a very expensive-looking painting. Scarlet ran for the painting and ended up getting a hole inside it. At least she had a nice necklace.

With a painting around her neck, Scarlet ran for Conor. He knocked down a couple of pies that all ended up on Scarlet's face.

I looked away.

I let go of Meilin's arm for an instant, and disaster struck. The store manager was unconsciously lying on the ground.

Bad move.

This made Abeke scream and run to them.

"What do we do?" she asked, frantically.

"Knock over paintings?"

"Done."

"Punch people?"

"Done."

"PANI-"

"DONE!"

I didn't really care if we already panicked or not. So, as the idiot I am, I panicked. Loud.

When people say I'm very loud, I take that as a compliment. It wasn't what they meant.

Abeke and Meilin crashed into each other. Conor, Scarlet and I did the same. Soon, we were exactly like Rollan, flat as a pancake.

 _ **A couple of hours later…**_

The first thing I heard was the sound of some guy with a really heavy accent. He started yelling at a familiar voice. He started yelling at Meilin.

Meilin, the person that she is, started blaming Rollan for all he had ever done.

I got up and rubbed my face. It wasn't really like me to get up so fast.

"Hey, you!"

"Hey, _what_?" I asked, in a sassy tone.

"I'm a police officer," the accented man said, showing his badge.

"Who cares? I'm an alien," said Meilin.

"No, aliens don't exist, child."

"If you say so," said Meilin calmly. She released Jhi.

"Alien!" yelled the police, pointing at Jhi. "A fat two-colored alien!"

We learned one thing today: police don't believe in pandas.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

We ate turkey at the alien turkey eating society. There are way too many societies these days.

"Rotten pie?"

"No, I had enough on my face, lately," said Scarlet, licking some from her face.

Conor barfed on the pie that the waitress had. The rest of us did the same.

"Thank you."

 _ **I know that was a strange place to end the chapter, but, yeah, there you go. Chapter five!**_


	4. hospitals, aliens, and more panicking

_**WALKING ON THE EARTH! Here's my promised chapter.**_

I ditched Scarlet at school (more like she ditched me) and walked with the four fallen, Winter and Sugar. I have a slight feeling that Winter might have a crush on Conor. It was depressing for Abeke, I'm sure of it.

Winter knew nothing about Erdas, the four fallen, or how I teleported them. I would rather not explain to her.

"Can we please go shopping again?" asked Abeke politely.

"No, we cannot," replied Winter.

"Can we go shopping again?" asked Conor.

"Of course! Here's fifty dollars!" exclaimed Winter.

I sighed and went with it. We were going shopping again.

"How's Rollan?" I asked, on the phone. "Is he still in the hospital?"

Meilin hung up on the other side. My guess was yes.

"The next stop is the hospital. We're gonna see Rollan."

Of course we weren't going shopping again. We almost got sued last time. At least Meilin got her dress free.

"Don't eat that, Conor! Don't touch that, Abeke!" shouted Sugar.

"Those are some weird friends you have, guys," whispered Winter in my ear.

I shot a nervous glance at Sugar. This was not going to be easy.

"The alien? Room A-16," said the nurse.

"What alien?" asked Winter.

"She did not say alien! She said… um… uh…"

"She said alien… ish… Alien-ish person!" finished Sugar.

"Wow. You are so nice," whispered Abeke.

I tried on my most convincing smile. It didn't work out very well.

We walked to room A-16 without another word. I opened my door and glanced at the only bed. I looked away. Not very mind-pleasing.

Rollan was talking like a crazy person, even though that's already true.

"What happened?!" cried Conor.

"It's okay; they gave him the numbing pill."

"What on Erdas is the numbing pill?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Winter. "Your friends don't even know the numbing pill, the nurse said they're aliens and now they say _Erdas_?"

"Well, funny story…"

I was way too chicken to type the rest, and I'm afraid I couldn't even if I could. (That made no sense, am I right?)

"So they're aliens?" asked Winter, who was about to burst out laughing.

"Well, you see, they're human-aliens," said Sugar.

"Because that makes sense," I said, sarcastically.

Still, Winter seemed to not believe us.

"Yeah, like that's true," scoffed Winter.

"It's better if she doesn't believe us."

 _ **So. That was very short. It's not done.**_

 _ **The next day…**_

Since Scarlet was still mad at me for ditching her, (She ditched me!) I decided to do the next activity only with Sugar.

"Who are those stupid jerks that spied on us?" grumbled Meilin as she was reading the first book.

"Hey, look! You actually like me!" exclaimed Rollan, pointing to one of the pages in the fourth book.

"How could you, Abeke? How could you like Shane?" asked Conor, pointing to the fifth book while having the headphones for the read-along.

"OH. MY. TELLUN. This says everything we need to know about the 'Reilin' relationship! EEP!" said Abeke, all excited.

"I will punish those jerks until the end of them. Those b-"

"Calm down, Meilin. Remember, Alicio and I have to type down everything you say."

That shut her up for a while.

So maybe it was a really bad idea to show them their books. Meilin got mad. Rollan found out something he wasn't supposed to. Conor asked even more questions (If that's even possible). Abeke got a gossip brain.

It was crazy, but we were enjoying it more than we could ever.

 _ **Sorry I didn't update in so long, but homework's getting the best of me (Even though I'm only in seventh grade). But yeah, it was late, but I apologize.**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	5. Dusty vents and roller coasters

_**Since I am totally evil, I will need six more reviews before I continue the next chapter.**_

Rollan and Abeke came before anyone else. They climbed out the window of the second stage of the school.

"You could have gone out the door," I said.

"We _could_ have gone out the door. But that is so lame," said Abeke, trying to lie.

"You mean you had no idea we had doors so you went out the window."

" _Okay_ , maybe you're right but Abeke thought going out the window would be fun so she kidnapped me and made me jump," lied Rollan.

"Hey! I did not. In fact, _you_ were the one that kidnapped me, liar."

"Can you not say anything?" asked Rollan.

I left them blabbering about and tried to find Conor and Meilin. Apparently, Scarlet came out all dusty with two dust aliens.

"They tried the vent."

I couldn't control my laughter and I burst out laughing.

"They tried _what_? The vent?" asked Abeke. "What on Erdas is a _vent?"_

I immediately stopped laughing.

 _ **-After they cleaned up…-**_

"What's Wi-Fi?"

"A miracle."

Conor raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He sat still and looked down. He didn't seem very interested.

I grabbed my iPad and showed them some games. While opening a dancing game, Meilin took my iPad.

"Meilin, don't-"

Too late, I realized. She started dancing _on_ my iPad. _Crack_!

I winced and pressed my lips together. "I didn't need _you_ show me how to break my iPad."

"Oops," whispered Rollan as he nudged Meilin. Meilin death glared him.

I sighed and decided technology was a bit too far. I guess the only thing I could do was take them to the park or something. Then Scarlet had a better idea.

"Let's go to an attraction park."

Bad mistake.

 _ **-When we got there-**_

"I am freaking out! Ah! How are we not dead?!" yelled Conor, on the roller coaster.

"This is fun! How are you not enjoying it, chicken?" asked Rollan.

The girls were speechless. It was like they were frozen or something. And by the term _girls_ , I meant Scarlet and I too.

By the time the roller coaster was finished, Abeke had six barf bags, Meilin's hair was _broken,_ and Conor was… What was the right word? Oh yeah, he was _vibrating._ The only one that actually enjoyed it was Rollan, who was pleading to go again. The answer was pretty obvious.

"Can we go again?"

"No," said Scarlet, as if she was their mother or something.

"Let's let the 'fearless falcon' go on the monster ride," suggested Meilin with a wink.

I smiled mischievously. "Why not?"

It was fun to hear Rollan scream. It was entertaining. He was really loud and we could hear him scream on the top of his lungs from the ground, where I cautiously popped each piece of popcorn into my mouth. We all laughed.

As Rollan came out of the roller coaster, he was frozen. It didn't seem like he enjoyed it.

"Popcorn?" asked Meilin.

Rollan didn't respond.

"Why does Rollan always have to go to the hospital?"

I groaned and called the ambulance.

 _ **It was one of the shortest chapters, but I need six reviews from**_ _ **different**_ _ **people to continue.**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	6. Christmas tree

Searching through my century old Christmas ornaments, I finally found the most perfect one yet. It was a clay model of a panda, one of my favorites. The eyes were staring blankly at me and I smile, handing the ornament to Meilin, as she carefully put it on the freshly cut Christmas tree.

It was all perfect- Winter's tree, the ornaments, the lights, and even that star that always fell! Then-

"A- a- achoo!"

Disaster struck, right at the best moment, when all was perfect. Murphy's Law. And then Winter just had to come in the room. She looked _broken._ I couldn't blame her; I would of done the exact same thing in her place.

Conor tried on his best innocent face. "Whoops."

"He just sneezed! He was truly innocent! I will prove his absolute innocence! You see, he came in and-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Abeke, if you try defending your so-called innocent _boyfriend_ for knocking down Winter's Christmas tree, we might as well just fall asleep," interrupted Meilin.

"He's not my-"

"Yes, of course he is," I said, smiling. "We all know that."

I just realized Winter was staring at us, like crazy. "I don't care _who_ did _what_ , just clean it up and say sorry to Alicio and I for breaking our ornaments."

"Okay," said Abeke, comepletly ignoring Winter. "To be honest, I don't like Conor. I like Shane."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

Conor looked away, Meilin rolled her eyes, Rollan stared blankly and Winter-

"Who's Shane?"

"Well uh…"

"I'll tell you who he is! He is THE devil, Satin. He never did good and never will! He. Is. The. DEVOURER!" yelled Meilin, on top of her lungs.

Rollan tried to grab Meilin's waist and stop her, but she just kicked him in the stomach. With a muffled ' _oof'_ he backed off from the insane Meilin.

"Meilin, maybe you should-"

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut!" screamed Meilin, storming out of the room.

"Whoops…"

We all stared at the guilty Abeke, who was surely embarrassed. Even if she _was_ guilty, I couldn't really blame her for liking Shane.

Conor on the other hand, was saying words that I would rather not write over here.

"It's okay, at least you smell a little better than Shane the dumpster. We've all been through this," said Rollan, sarcastically.

"YOU DIDN'T! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO TO IMPRESS LADY PANDA IS TO LOOK AT HER!" yelled Conor, uncharacteristically. "I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"Wait! You have to clean up this mess!" called Winter. "Don't you dare not come back!"

Abeke shrugged and walked out. "I'm not staying here with bird-brain."

Rollan grumbled and chased after Abeke, probably trying to kill her.

I looked around to see the whole mess Conor made. One thing's for sure, I did NOT want to clean this up. "Well, see ya later! Got to catch up to them!" I ran out of the room and chased after Abeke and Rollan, to make sure they didn't kill each other.

They were doing fine, or should I say not fine? At least they didn't have their weapons.

I ran the opposite direction, towards Meilin and Conor. Conor was crying and Meilin was stomping in circles, trying to curse Abeke for eternality. I knew they weren't going anywhere for a while, so I grabbed both of them by the arm and pulled them to the alien institute.

 _ **Yep, yep, yep, finally. I gonna be nice and… three reviews for the next chapter.**_


	7. Guess

_**HEY! This is the very last chapter of Walking on the Earth… But don't worry! There WILL be a sequel, I'll tell you at the end.**_

I didn't want to tell them.

In fact, I didn't even tell anyone. Not even Scarlet. But of course, I knew I had to say it sooner or later.

When the miraculous school bell rang at two forty-seven exact, I ran out of the classroom, tripping over nothing but the air, with my clumsy feet. I went up the infinitive stairs, finally to the very top, the third floor. I gasp and spy for Scarlet. She finally noticed me and smiled, getting her stuff in an orderly fashion, and coming with me to our lockers.

"Scarlet," I gasped, "I really, really need to tell you something very urgent!"

"Go to the washroom, I'll wait for you."

I shook my head. "Not that! I- It's sort of sad… It's something involving Conor, Abeke, Meilin, and Rollan. They-"

"Abeke went bungee jumping, but she forgot her rope and she splashed into the water and accidently released Uraza, but then the people around her started taking pictures, and Meilin thought cameras were weapons and ran down the bridge, punching people while Rollan chased her and Conor tried to use a cellphone to call the ambulance but accidently dropped it into the water and started panicking on the bridge, but then Rollan ran up the bridge and crashed into him, then Meilin got distracted and stopped attacking, so she got 'swallowed up' by the crowd, while Abeke still needed help. Yeah, I heard that all before like ten times."

"No! Will you listen? They're going back," I said, looking down.

Scarlet looked like she was about to explode. "You- you mean to-to Erdas? But-"

"But it's not our job to protest," I finished. "The alien institute wants to send them back."

"Well then," she said, smirking, "They're not going alone."

 _ **-Skip time-**_

Scarlet and I went to say goodbye to the four fallen. It seemed so sad; they were going, after everything. But even sadder was the news. They were never coming back. Never, not in a million years.

I already talked Scarlet out of going back to Erdas, but I might have maybe sort of wish I hadn't. Like I said, though, it wasn't our job to protest.

"I know, it's tough for you two girls, but they have their duties, in their stories, just like how you have in yours," said the manager.

Scarlet made a tsk and looked away.

I looked to the left. Meilin was fiddling with her newfound suitcase, Rollan was admiring his new kitchen knife, Conor was reading a baby book, and Abeke was storing batteries for her orange watch.

 _We might miss them, but they won't miss us._ The thought scared me, beyond imagination, although I certainly knew worrying wouldn't do me any good.

"Teleportation 533, to Erdas, please come to port 7," the speaker said, in a blaring voice.

That was them.

 _ **-When we were at the port-**_

"Goodbye! We'll miss you! Winter and Sugar too!" said Abeke.

They all waved goodbye. Conor jumped in, his laughter echoed across the room. Then Abeke, Rollsn and finally Meilin.

But Scarlet made a huge leap to grab Meilin.

"Don't go!" she yelled, as the fatal words echoed through my blank head.

"Don't-"

I said, as I jumped in, diving towards Scarlet and the four fallen.

 _ **Yep, I know what you're thinking. 'This CANNOT be the end; you are a liar, Alicio.'**_

 _ **For your information, this isn't the end. (Yay!)I will be doing Walking on Erdas, (Credit goes to real life Scarlet for giving me the amazing idea.) sequel to WOTE. I will be writing the sequel at the start of 2016, so in two weeks.**_

 _ **Happy almost winter break to some people!**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


End file.
